The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently, compressed air serves as a power source in most nailing guns. When compressed air is used, an air inlet pipe is required to be connected to a body of a nail gun, and pulling and handling the air inlet pipe make such nailing gun difficult to use. In addition, a user usually needs to wear protective earplugs because noise is relatively loud while using such nailing gun powered by compressed air. Moreover, an air compressor is required to provide compressed air. Since the air compressor is bulky, and heavy, the air compressor is difficult to carry from one work site to another work site. The air compressor itself is also costly.
Conventional nailing guns may also use electricity or rechargeable battery as power sources. However, a nail gun requires a strong instantaneous force. Such a strong instantaneous force requires a very high instantaneous current, and the very high instantaneous current may cause coils and batteries to become overheat very easily. Therefore, the duration of its normal use is limited, and the operational lifespan of such a nailing gun is shortened.
Other power sources may also be used in nail guns, such as natural gas or other combustive fuel gas. However, for a nailing gun powered by combustive fuel gas, its structure is rather complex, its failure rate and cost are both high, it is very heavy, and difficult to operate. Not only the combustive fuel gas is expensive, but also the transportation of such gas is a safety hazard.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.